Several foldable vehicles are known, for example, patent application GB2453796 discloses a foldable vehicle which comprises a box shaped compartment. When the vehicle is folded, the handle bars, gear and pedals and the front wheel may be folded into the box shaped compartment. When the vehicle is completely folded into the compartment, the folded vehicle may be carried by a person as it is a suitcase with two wheels. It is also known that foldable vehicles may have different functions, such as the function of a vehicle to transport a person and the function of a trolley with a luggage compartment that may be pulled. For example, patent application WO99/61304A1 discloses a tricycle which is foldable. The tricycle has two front wheels and one rear wheel. In between the front wheels and the rear wheel are several rods and bars that are rotatably coupled to each other and that couple the front wheels to the rear wheels. The tricycle also comprises pedals coupled to a gear. The gear is coupled to the several rods and bars at a position about in the middle of the front wheels and the rear wheel. When the tricycle is folded, the rear wheel moves to a position in between the front wheels and the several rods and bars and the gear with pedals move in a direction towards a seat of the tricycle and remain at the same side of the front wheels as they were in the unfolded position. In particular the gear is relatively large and when the gear is folded towards a handle bar frame of the tricycle, the gear cannot move any further and thereby the gear defines a limit for making the folded tricycle more compact. The tricycle can be used to transport a person in the unfolded arrangement and may be carried as a trolley in the unfolded configuration. The tricycle also comprises a luggage board which may be unfolded and when the luggage board is unfolded, luggage may be placed on this luggage board. When the folded tricycle is carried as a trolley, the luggage board may be used to carry goods with the folded tricycle.
A problem of the known foldable vehicles is that they are, if they are folded, not very compact and that, consequently, the luggage compartment is relatively small. Furthermore, there is a need to park the vehicle if it is folded in a stable upright position without the need to place the folded vehicle against another object.